Typically, memory allocation in a computing device is controlled by the operating system of the computing device. The operating system usually optimizes memory access for best performance by balancing memory access multiple channels provided access to the memory. When power savings and efficiency in a computing device are desired, the operating system is usually configured to using basic static policy settings. Such static policy settings may include controlling the speed of memory access (i.e., dual in-line memory module (DIMM) speed) or the voltage level provided for memory access. These static policy settings are typically predetermined by system software or as a result of customer input. However, the voltage regulators of the memory (i.e., DIMM regulators) factor into the efficiency of the memory complex and should be taken into account when balancing power savings and efficiency in a computing device. For at least the aforementioned reasons, there is a need to improve memory usage management systems and techniques.